deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Master Chief
John-117, AKA Master Chief, is the main protagonist of the Halo series. He appeared in the 18th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Master Chief VS Doomguy, where he fought against Doomguy from the Doom series. History In 2517, John was a six-year-old human living with his loving mother and father on the earth colony Eridanus II. One day, he was kidnapped by the UNSC and replaced by a clone to be a Spartan super soldier. His job was to help the UNSC in the intergalactic war against the Covenant, an army of dangerous aliens trying to turn on devices called Halos, which would destroy all organic life in the universe. In his training, he was said to be VERY lucky and had a great intellect. After his regular training, he was injected with a super steroid, boosting his health, speed, and reflexes dramatically, as well as making him 10x faster and stronger, both physically and mentally. After reaching the rank "Master Chief Petty Officer", he led the other Spartans to defend the humans from any threat and gained a full body, half ton armor suit that was near indestructible. DEATH BATTLE! Info Spartan-ll Augmentations *15x Stronger Skeleton *Muscle Increase *300% Increased Reflexes *Better eyesight & Perception *Boosted Tissue Growth *Lactase Recovery Decrease *Heighted Memory, Intelligence, & Creativity Mark VI Mjolnir Armour *Brain linked reactive circuits *Force Multiplying Circuits *Titanium Alloy Plating *Heat Resistant *Motion Tracker *5 second regenerating energy shields *Weight: 1000 lbs Weaponry Side Arms M6D Magnum *Ammo: 12.7 mm *Range: 400 ft *Scope: 2x M7 Submachine Gun *Ammo: 5 mm *Range: 155 ft M9 Frag Grenade *Kill Radius: 16ft Standard Firearms MA5C Assault Rifle *Ammo: 7.62 mm *Rate of Fire: 650 RPM BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *Ammo: 9.5 mm *Range: 3100 ft M90 Shotgun *Type: Pump *Spread: 15 Pellets *Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells Heavy Weaponry M41 Rocket Launcher *Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets *Scope: 2x SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized *Range: 7545.9 ft *Night-Vision Mode M6 Spartan Laser *Shot Limit: 5 *John-117's Most Powerful Weapon Special Equipment *Overshield *Active Camouflage *Radar Jammer *Regenerator *Deployable Cover *Power Drain *Bubble Shield Sangheili Weaponry *Type-25 Plasma Pistol *Type-25 Plasma Rifle *Type-51 Carbine Type-1 Plasma Grenade *Kill Radius: 13 ft *Sticks to Targets Type-1 Energy Sword *Length: 4.15 ft *Weight: 5.2 lbs Background *Height: 7'0" armor *Weight: 1,287 lbs armor *UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II *Defeated 3 Armies *Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark *Super Soldier *Top Speed: 50+ mph Comparison to Doomguy Master Chief *More Weapons *Broader Variety of Skills *Superior Training & Experience *Near-Invincible Body & Armor *Regenerating Shields *Superior Reflexes Doomguy *Stronger Weapons *No Long Range Weaponry *1.14x Faster *Weaker Defense *Useful Backpack *Reliance on Power-Ups Creates Inconsistency Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie During Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Master Chief's helmet can be seen in the background on the set of DEATH BATTLE! Cast during Deadpool's invasion of the show. DBX Master Chief appeared as a combatant on the second episode of DBX, where he fought Jango Fett from the Star Wars series and won. He reappeared in Season 2, where he fought against Samus Aran from the Metroid series and lost. Gallery File:110px-MC.jpg|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! chief.png|Sprite used in DBX Master Chief DBX model.png|3D model used in DBX M6G_Pistol.png|M6G Magnum Gungj8-MA5C-transparent.png|MA5C Assault Rifle H5G_Render_M41SPNKrRocketLauncher.png|M41 Rocket Launcher HaloReach_-_SRS99.png|SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle Bubble Shield (HALO).jpeg|Bubble Shield Reach_T1_Plas_Grenade.png|Plasma Grenade H5G_Render_Sword.png|Energy Sword camoflauge.jpg|Active Camoflauge Trivia * Master Chief is the first character to win both DEATH BATTLE! and DBX, with the next 14 being Spawn, Roronoa Zoro, Raiden, Doomsday, Zero, Akuma, Samus Aran, Vegeta, Dante, Thor, Ryu, Scorpion, King Dedede and Iron Man. ** He is also the ninth winner to lose in DBX, after Amy Rose, Spider-Man, Terry Bogard, Iron Man, Link, Guts, Strider Hiryu and Lucario, and with the next nine being Lara Croft, Kenshiro, Yoshi, Natsu Dragneel, Batman, Metal Sonic, Venom, Mewtwo and Hiei. ** He is the first combatant to return to DBX, with the next nine being Amy Rose, Wolverine, Ryu, Mega Man, Spawn, Link, Sasuke Uchiha, Batman and Iron Man. *** He is the first to both win and lose in DBX, with the next two being Sasuke Uchiha and Iron Man. ** He is the first combatant to have a 3D model and a 2D sprite in DBX. ** He is the second winner to lose against another one in DBX, after Strider Hiryu, and with the next four being Lucario, Batman, Amy Rose and Venom. * Master Chief is the third Microsoft character to appear, after Zitz and Riptor, and with the next four being Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius and TJ Combo. ** He is the only Microsoft combatant to not also be a Rare character. * Master Chief was originally planned to fight Duke Nukem from the video game series of the same name. References * Master Chief on Wikipedia * Master Chief on the Halo Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Microsoft Characters Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Dual Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Shield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Loser Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with cameo appearances